


The Chase

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [3]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dreams, F/F, Humor, POV Deirdre, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: This is her toughest mission yet, and there’s no way she won’t succeed. Deirdre Robespierre wasbuiltto succeed.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Deirdre Robespierre/Jacqueline Voorhees - Lust.
> 
> I have not yet seen season three, so only **mild spoilers** through season two.

There’s smoke licking at her heels and rising. Deirdre fashions her gas mask over her face and hugs the wall, making her way down the dark corridor towards the source of the commotion.

This is her toughest mission yet, and there’s no way she won’t succeed. Deirdre Robespierre was _built_ to succeed.

The flashing red alarms beckon her closer and Deirdre’s heart hammers in her chest. Gun drawn, she slips out of her Manolos and enters the well-lit command hub, careful not to soil her bare feet with the blood left behind by the fallen guards.

“There she is,” a voice croons from the command center. The voice, rich and decadent, sends a bolt of unbidden lust down Deirdre’s spine. The command chair spins around to reveal Voorhees in all her glory—skintight red dress, frosty blonde hair, and finger poised over the button that will take down half of Congress.

“We meet again,” Deirdre says, aiming her weapon. Sweat slides down her temple as she remembers the last time she and this wicked woman were alone in a room together. She has a speech prepared, a grand gesture—she watches Voorhees lick her lips and grin…

*

Deirdre wakes with a start, eyes snapping open and breath catching in her chest. Her pink silk nightie is damp where it is bunched between her legs. Her husband snores next to her, oblivious to his wife’s nighttime adventures.

Deirdre just lays back, closes her eyes, and begins to laugh into the dark.


End file.
